Raising Gale
by Zyuette H
Summary: One-shots from before 74th Hunger Games. Depicts the trouble of raising a so called 'Boy With the Snares'. Initially named 'Raging Gale'.
1. Chapter 1- 15th Feb

**Disclaimer:- My name is not written on the cover page of all the three books of Hunger Games Trilogy so ... no, it does not belong to me regardless of how much I want to own the credit to creating a character like Gale.**

The clouds seemingly darkened as if foretelling the upcoming events. It didn't help much on the part that the occassion presented itself when it was supposedly expected one month later.

It definetly didn't help the young man, who seemed to be racing for his life towards the Hob with all his might. He meant to reach there before the rain begins but halfway through his journey, the water came pounding down on him. But it wasn't called for, his defeat. He had to get himself to the Hob. The message had to be delivered. It was of utmost importance.

Without any more hesitation, he sprinted around the corner and saw it within his reach. _Just some more. A little bit more. _His lungs were already on fire but by the time he reached it, it seemed as if the wind was knocked out of him.

Kneeling down, he put his hands on his knees, eyes scanning the crowd for the similar wisp of black hair and pair of steel grey eyes. Still breathing heavily and with the wet clothes weighing down on him, he forced himself up and about. Being in the Seam, it was pretty difficult to find someone with just "black hair and grey eyes" description. Everyone had them. What actually distinguished the so called person in question was his attitude. A friendly man of sorts. But he was one of the only two people to have had the courage to venture pass the fences into the restricted woods. Other being Nathan Everdeen. A guy, very well known for marrying a damsel from Town. Something that happens 'Once in a blue moon'. As for the other guy, he lived a pretty simple life. Grew up to be 18. Worked in the mines. Occassionaly and then routinely trespassed the woods. When he was 25 years old, like an other Seam folk, he married the woman he fell in love with. A washerwoman she was. Suddenly, the thought of the lady brought him out of his trance. He had to find him.

As if in answer, a huge laugh roared up from a group of men standing at Greasy Sae's soup counter.

"That was way out of line, Marcus," one of them managed to say through heavy fits of giggle.

"If you don't believe me, then go and ask our Mayor yourself," he supplied with a smirk playing around his lips which easily gave him away.

"You have some serious issues, Marc," Sae added as others nodded yet breathing heavily.

"Well, you can't think its impossible, can you? With the big old Undersee liking strawberries, its not hard to accept this fact," he said chuckling.

The young man, willed himself to go _little bit _furthur.

As soon as he was in the range, Marcus saw him.

"Hey there, Luke. Playing out in the rain too much?" He snickered which was accompanied by another round of silly laughing.

_Don't they understand the urgency of the situation? Laughing around, goofying when something so serious is happening on the other side of the Seam! Oh wait! They don't. Thats where I come in._

"You are still a child, and yet he has a child of his own," and again the same story.

_Laughing maniacs. All of them_.

The young man struggled to catch his breath so that he can get the message out. But damn Marcus Hawthorne! He wouldn't give him the chance to speak. Stealing the glory all by himself. Not only as a humourous friend but also as the most wanted suitor by both the Seam as well as Town women before he was married.

"Anyways, how is little Thomy doing?" He smiled at the young man.

"H-," catching his breath, he uttered out one word that got all the attention he need in the world, "Hazelle."

The playful smirk dropped as the hunter's eyes widened in realisation.

"Go...NOW," and before anyone could stop him, he dashed past the young man, followed by Everdeen.

With every step they took, their feet seemed to sink in deeper. The wet mud proving as yet another obstacle for them. But being hunters they both were, the storm didn't prove as much of a hurdle as it did to the previous young man.

They both took off towards the Everdeen's household rather than the Hawthorne's. Mrs. Everdeen was known to own an apothecary shop before she married but marriage didn't stop her from disowning her profession. She helped others in pain, the poor people living in Seam who could not afford the treatment dispensed by the Town doctor.

Before they could actually reach the household, a pain driven scream pierced the Seam air.

"MARCUS!"

"Oh God!" Marcus quickened his pace and banged the door open, only to see his wife sweating heavily with Lilian Everdeen trying to ease her pain with herbal concotions.

"Marcus! Hold her hand, RIGHT NOW!"

"Yeah," Marcus Hawthorne found himself shuffling through the house to reach for her wife, who caught his hand in a death grip.

"Its okay, its okay," he murmured while reassuringly squeezing her hand.

"Its NOT OKAY! DOES IT SEEM LIKE ITS OKAY! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT, MARCUS!" Marcus was wide-eyed. He couldn't believe his wife shouting at him like that. It seems like it was years ago when they both were happily waiting for the arrival of their child, when it was just yesterday.

"Its not your fault, Marcus, well technically it is... but she does not mean it," Lilian supplied followed by another scream echoing in the house.

"I TOTALLY MEAN IT!"

All Marcus could do was stare and try his best not to get scared by the accusations that were being thrown towards him.

"Its okay, Haze, I am here, it won't hurt the next time," he supplied.

"NEXT TIME?! THERE WON'T BE A 'NEXT TIME'!"

"It's better you sit quietly and provide moral support, Marc" Nathan Everdeen sighed looking towards a very frightened Marcus.

Following minutes were agony, filled with thunders, sounds of pondering rain water on the ceiling and the inevitable screams of Hazelle Hawthorne.

And auguring the end of the frantic events of today, Hazelle with one last breathe fell back on the bed, breathing heavily.

The air was dead silent, sounds of thunder fading into the background, as the cries of a baby amplified with each second.

"Let me," Lilian took hold of the baby and asked for Marcus Hawthorne to go outside.

"Stop it, will ya? You are making me nervous,"

"Do you think she meant every word she said back then," a terrified Marcus asked.

"I don't know frankly, but anyways we will see,"

"Yeah. Right, like you know any better,"

"I am just dreading the moment when this thing happens to me," Nathan Everdeen sweats.

"I will be there, no worries,"

"Your wife does not even have a temper and she's like this. Imagine how Lilian will be,"

"I will be alright Nate, and Marcus. Here, congratulations. Your wife has given birth to a healthy baby boy," she smiled gently, emerging out of the room and handing Marus Hawthorne a bundle of white clothes.

"Can I see Hazelle? Is she alright?" He was sweating at the thought of meeting Hazelle.

"Yeah, she's fine. Go in. She wants to talk to you anyways. I will stay here, give you guys a moment alone," she says walking towards Everdeen.

"Thanks," he smiled back and with that he gently walked into the room.

He caught a glimpse of his wife. Her soft gray eyes, contrasting the ones she is looking at, outside the window.

"Haze," she turned to look at him, her eyes tearing apart at the sight of him and their new-born son in his hand.

"I am sorry," she whispered looking at her hands knotted together in her lap. Constantly rubbing them in the process of avoiding how the nervous she felt.

"You have nothing to apologize for hun," he spoke gently with her, only her. He handed her their son and she gently pried the cloth away that covered his face.

"He looks just like you, doesn't he Marc?" She looked lovingly at their son.

"Yeah," he smiled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you have any idea what to name him?" She looks tired.

"I didn't. But this little one has chosen quite a wonderful time to make appearance," he smiled looking at his own mirror reflection.

"I know what to name him exactly," he stared outside at the still waging storm.

"What would that be?" She said forcing her eyes to leave her son and follow her husband around the room as he made his way to the window.

"Marcus?" She pried curiously. The intensity in his eyes as his eyes reflected the gray colour of the clouds was mesmerising.

"Do you think?"

"Think what?"

"That the storm was meant to come. I mean it was meant to come to mark the birth of our son?" He turned around to look at her.

"I don't know," she replies honestly, returning her eyes back to their son who slept calmly in her hands.

"I do. And I know just what to name. He will be just like us. Brave and a survivor. He will fight for what is wrong and will someday change the world for good," He said looking at his wife who was busy studying their soon.

Soon the child opened his eyes to show how much he resembled Marcus Hawthorne.

The steel gray eyes held its own intensity. Maybe more than that of father's and yet softened when he took a glimpse of his parents.

"I have decided what to name him Haze," he replied staring at his son who seemed to stare his father off as if taking the challenge up.

"And?" She looked at him, eyes threatening to flood any moment.

"I will name him-" he looked at his son admiringly and then walking to the window to gaze at the stormy clouds outside he uttered out.

"I will name him Gale"

Gale Hawthorne.

X

.

X

**A/N:- Did you like it? I have no idea... I am all **_**hmmm **_**with this story. Lemme know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hazelle scampers from here and there. Washing clothes, boiling the broth, looking for the sock Marcus Hawthorne was shouting about all the while looking after Gale who tumbles down every second, rocking back and forth in a huge diaper that didn't even seem fit.

"Haze!" Marcus Hawthorne's voice resonates in the small house, bouncing of the wall unceremoniously.

"Cut it Marcus. Did you check the second drawer from the left?" No reply comes in return.

No.

He did not.

Hazelle does not wait for the reply to come and gets down to sorting the piles of clothes lying in the cloth basket. She peeks at the pot on the stove and her eyes widens in shock when she finds the broth boiling out of the pot.

She turns the temperature down and turns to throw a glance to see if Gale's alright and receives the second shock of the day.

"No!" She quickly rushes to Gale and pulls the bug out of his hand he was about to put in his mouth. "Bad boy! That is not something you eat Gale. Do you understand?"

She receives a very blank stare in return which immediately morphs into a wailing shriek. Hazelle sighs and picks up a thrashing Gale and lulls him to be quiet. She can't blame the poor kid. He's probably hungry from not having to eat something yesterday. Probably the same reason why Marcus is all pissy.

"I am so sorry Gale," she murmurs to the small bundle of cuteness in her arms. He looks up and Hazelle notices his flushed red cheeks and tear filled grey eyes. As capturing as his dad's. Someday she is going to deal with a lot of girl problems.

Kissing him lightly on the cheek, she places him back on the floor and returns to the kitchen. She realises she hasn't heard Marcus yet and just when she's about to call out his name, she is spun around and pressed up against the wall, her lips getting kissed.

Her eyes flutter close and hands immediately make it to Marcus' neck playing with his hair on the base of his neck.

Marcus pulls away from her, smiling at her cheekily. "I am sorr—"

He is cut off by Hazelle pulling him down to her by the collar. He groans and deepens the kiss, moving his hand around her waist and pulling her much closer.

He takes longer than necessary and Hazelle's protest get muffled against is lips.

"What?" Marcus pulls away all flustered. It's been a while since he has a got into an engaging kiss like this and he might not get to if this opportunity passes him by.

"You are going to be late," She laughs and pushes him away so she can step around him and get back to pouring the broth in three bowls. Marcus wraps his arms around her and swings from side to side, making the liquid slosh in his container.

"Stop!" Hazelle giggles but moans when Marcus nibbles on her ear. She immediately places a hand on her mouth and looks alarmingly at Gale who is distracted by some rope Marcus has left beside him.

"He's distracted," Marcus whispers in his ear, "I swear it won't take that long,"

"No," Hazelle giggles. It astonishes her that even after all these years, Marcus Hawthorne manages to get her to giggle. A lot.

Marcus pouts but smiles and kisses the side of her face and moves to pick Gale up, throwing him up in the air.

"Whose the man?" Gale laughs in reply and mutters unintelligibly.

"Oh yeah, you are the man," Marcus pokes Gale's nose with his and places him on the adjacent chair, careful enough that he stays in his place.

He downs his broth in a minute and makes it to the door only to be intercepted by Hazelle.

"Here," she hands him a handkerchief, as white as snow, and straightens his hair and collar. Marcus grins, puts the handkerchief in his pocket and leans in to kiss her goodbye. When he pulls back, he isn't allowed to go much farther away.

"Come home soon," Hazelle whispers against his lips, leaning in once more.

"I could skip for today," Marcus replies when he pulls away.

"Go," Hazelle pushes him out of the house. Marcus laughs and turns around to walk backwards waving at her.

"I'll take a holiday sometime," he shouts. It's impossible. He isn't allowed to. If he does, they would cut down his salary for the entire month. They are barely making it through with Gale being the new addition to the family. Gulping down most of the food.

He knows that. She knows that. They won't a holiday. They can't get a holiday. But yet she smiles brightly and replies, "Only when you get the handkerchief all white," she shouts back and Marcus rubs his neck guiltily and shouts, "Bye Dreams! I love you!"

To that she laughs, "Bye! I love you! Now rush!"

* * *

The handkerchief comes out to be pure black.

* * *

**A/N:- Since I got pretty encouraging reviews for the first chapter, I decided I would make it into a complete fanfic.**

**There's a surprise to this fanfic as well. There would be a set pattern to this entire fic. Let's see who manages to figure it out first after a couple of chapters.**

**And I know, I know I haven't updated on COAQ since eons and I will be truthful with you guys. I am busy. I am lucky enough I got the time to write this. So I will be posting 3 chapters every week. For COAQ and RG. Since the vacation has started. **

**Apart from that, I would really like it if you guys check out this other fanfic of mine 'What it takes' coz I think everyone pretty much missed it since rapid updates took that place and as a result it got buried. And it is really good. Obsessed much? I think so :D**

**Doubts? Concerns? Criticism? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- I feel so guilty. I re-read the last chapter and I found out bucket loads of mistake in them. I feel like banging my head on the wall. Shame on me! I was in so much hurry to post it and, well that's no excuse. You see, I tend to slip on stuff like that since my first language isn't English. But hey I am trying!**

* * *

It is the middle of the night.

The occasional silence only marred by snoring noises coming from Gale and the rustling noises of the bed sheets.

The sudden banging of the door has Marcus jumping off of Hazelle Hawthorne who immediately springs up from the bed to cover herself in her night robe.

"Somebody give me a _break_!" He groans, throwing himself face down on the pillow.

"Don't be such a kid Marc. It could be an emergency. No one comes around banging in the middle of the night," she puffs, annoyed about the fact that her husband despite the terseness of the situation decides to be childish about it all.

She straightens her hair and unlatched the door, only to come across Nathan Everdeen.

"It's Lily," Nathan is in a state of panic. She immediately nods and invites him in, before making it back to their bedroom.

"Who's the bastard?" Marcus spouts out only to receive a scornful glare from Hazelle.

"It's Nathan. Something's going on with Lily. And mind you Marcus Hawthorne, if you curse in front of our son..." and there he was. In a cradle beside their bed, lying awake from all the commotion, gazing at the two intently.

Not waiting another minute, Marcus pulls on a shirt and his jeans and rushes outside to meet Nathan.

"Nate, what's going on?"

"I— I don't know what to do. I think the baby's coming," Mr. Everdeen shudders and wipes of the sweat from his forehead.

"Shit, um... I think I have a plan," He quickly pulls on his hunting vest and moves to pull on his hunting boots. Hazelle emerges out of the bedroom, carrying Gale on her hip and addresses that she is going to Everdeen's to look after Lilian Everdeen till both the men come back.

They nod and venture out in the dark of the night.

"What are you doing Marc?"

"Just follow me, would ya?" They quickly jog to the Undersee Mansion, the urgency of the situation lying thick between them. Marcus wastes no time, knocking insistently on the heavy mahogany door in the back foyer. The light to the room adjacent to the back foyer lights up.

"Nate, what are you—"

"Just trust me."

Henry Undersee opens the door, followed closely by Mariot Undersee. It is not a surprise to see Mariot Undersee holding a baby Madge who was born this very morning. The entire district knows about it since there was a big hoo-haa, the source of which was none other than the proud father of little Madge Undersee.

"Everdeen? Hawthorne? What do you want?" There's a particular fatherly lightness to his voice, still not completely done marveling over the fact that he is a father now.

"I am sorry to wake you up at such late hour."

"Don't worry, we were awake anyway," he says nodding his head toward Mariot. Mariot tilts her hands to show the tear stained face of Madge. Apparently her crying woke them up. "What is it that you want?"

"Marcus—"

"We want some money," Marcus juts out, swallowing heavy. He wouldn't have asked for it. He is too proud to beg, but they have no alternative whatsoever.

"Money?" Henry raises his eyebrows.

"Just a second," Nathan intervenes pulling Marcus to the side. "What are you trying to do? Why are you asking for money?"

"Look, there's no one in the Seam that could help Lilian right now. We have no choice but to take her to the apothecary in the town. We are going to need money for that," Marcus utters rapidly, wasting no time to turn back but Nathan pulls him right back.

"I can't afford to loan money from him Marcus. I will never be able to repay him."

"Sure you will. Just wait," Marcus turns to Henry who seems impatient because of the wait. "Oh yeah, where was I?"

"Money."

"Yeah, we need money," Henry turns to Mariot who simply shrugs. Marcus turns to look at Mariot and feels pity flood him entirely. That lady lost her sister in the Hunger Games and went completely berserk before she fell in love with Henry. As expected from a merchant. More so even.

"How much?"

"A grand? Maybe more," Marcus says nervously.

"Why do you need a grand?" Nathan get's flustered and irritated with more questions asked. He wants to get to Lily and do something and here they are striking a deal which he is going to be in debt forever.

"It's Lilian Everdeen."

At that Mariot's eyes widen and she turns to the two men standing on her doorstep. "Lily?"

"She's giving birth. We need that money to take her to some apothecary in the town. There's no one in the Seam," Nathan says to Mariot in particular because he knows Lily and Mariot were best friends when they were young.

"Honey, give them the money." Henry turns back to the two men and nods, leaving the room to get the money.

"How's Lilian?" Mariot directs the question to Nathan who is rendered speechless given the situation.

"She's fine. Hazelle's with her right now." Lily nods. Madge starts crying and she starts to cradle her in her arms.

"She is quiet a cryer," Marcus smiles, leaning on the balls of his feet impatiently. Mariot laughs, trying hard to cradle the crying Madge whose cries are growing in intensity. "It took a lot to stop my son from crying in the starting days."

"Oh yeah? What's your son's name?"

"Gale."

"Gale? As in storm?" Marcus nods. "Why?"

"Because that little trouble was born during a heavy storm. Right at the eye of the heaviest onset of it that too. Had to trudge across the entire district to get to Hazelle on time," Lilian gives a breathy laugh at that and says, "That's happening."

"You tell me. Any particular reason for naming her Madge?"

"Oh yeah. She likes strawberries a lot. Just like her grandmother, Margaret Donner. We call her Madge for short. I have to mix it up in her milk. Calms her down immediately."

That very minute, Henry walks up with a wad of cash in his hands, holding it out to Nathan. He takes it gingerly and says, "I don't know how to repay you."

"There's no need. This is the least I could do for Lilian." Lily answers on behalf of Henry who knows better than to just shut up.

"Still I can't just—"

"We will discuss that later," Marcus interrupts immediately, throwing an impatient look at Nathan. Nathan nods and thanks the Undersee's before making the first apothecary he could think of.

Both the men end up winding in front of the Grenwald's apothecary shop. Nathan gulps and takes a step forward, knocking loudly on the door. The lights in the house turns on indicating the residents are awake. The door opens to a gruff looking Rhys Grenwald who on the sight of Nathan Everdeen contorts his face as if the very sight of him disgusts him.

"What do you want? I have nothing _more _to give," Rhys Grenwald tries to close the door in his face when a leg wedges itself between the door. Marcus Hawthorne pushes the door open, a bit of hostility colouring his actions before producing them in his words.

"Listen to him. He is not so fond of making amends with you, either. Just hear him out."

"You are _so_ not in the position to talk to me like that, Miner." Marcus clenches his jaws to prevent himself from lashing out or uttering out any profanity that would not grace this situation well. He is right in the matter that it his not his position to speak. So he keeps shut.

"This is the last place I would have come to ask for help if it weren't for Lily." Rhys Grenwald unintentionally drops his guard that very moment at the mention of his daughter's name and Nathan could see that the caring father lingers somewhere inside but the cold demeanor takes over again.

"I don't care. I stopped caring the minute she eloped with you," Rhys Grenwald this time successfully closes the door, leaving Nathan and Marcus out on the road.

"What do we do now?" Marcus thought. "Shit, do you know some place we can go at this late in the night? Nate? Nathan? Are you even paying at—"

"Would you shut that! I am trying to think!"

"Well think faster!"

"I am trying! Just... just... God, I have no idea what to do," The defeat is palpable from his voice and just when Marcus moves towards him, to console him, the lights light up again. They both turn to the house to see Creda Grenwald walking up to the both of them. "Mrs. Grenwald," Nathan is particularly fond of Lilian Everdeen's mother who was the only one approving of their marriage. She did attend their wedding, though secretly, and wished the couple.

"There's no time for formalities, let's go to Lilian."

* * *

The three of them immediately race to the Everdeen household, Creda's nose wrinkling at the site of it. Not very happy but yet happy all the same. She walks in without further ado and Nathan points to the bedroom where Lily happens to be lying in. Just then a loud grunt sounds and the three of them are met with the site of Hazelle standing over Lilian who is lying on the bed, sweat covering her up.

"Lilian? Darling?" Hazelle makes way for Creda as she goes to hold Lily's hand.

"Mom?" Lily says through the teeth, clenched together to hold the pain.

"Yes, it's mom." She raises her hand to kiss it before ordering both the men out. Hazelle decides to leave both of them alone as she makes her way to Marcus Hawthorne sprawled across the couch.

"How's she?"

"Holding. Much better than I was," she sits beside Marcus who pulls her close to give her a kiss.

"Where's Gale?"

"I left him at Luke's place. Thought he could play with Thom if he was awake. Can you go get him?"

Marcus nods as he kisses her one last time before leaving the house. The walk to Luke's home is not far away and he manages to get inside without knocking. When he enters the living room he sees Luke sitting on the couch, Thom and Gale at his feet.

"Marcus, hey. Your son's a complete bully," He laughs. "Took away Thom's favourite toy to play with. Left him crying."

"That's my son," Marcus nods bending down to get to Gale. "Hey there Hawthorne." Gale turns to look at Marcus and smiles widely, extending his hand indicating he wants to be picked up. "Sorry for disturbing you."

"Oh it's okay. Things happen. Give my good wishes to the Everdeen's, would you?"

"Right I will. Bye Tommy boy," Thom rolls to one side, crying as soon as he bangs to the floor.

"He's sleepy. Gotta take him to sleep." Marcus nods to that making his way back to the Everdeen's.

"Gale, you are going to have a new friend now. You have to be responsible," Gale looks around, sucking his thumb, not really paying attention. They pass along the kink in the fence which leads to Marcus' and Nathan's only asylum. "See that?" Gale turns his face where Marcus points. "That's the way to the woods. I am going to teach you how to hunt and fish and gather and you and me are going to have loads of fun in there." Gale turns back. "Hmmm, not very attentive."

They reach at the Everdeen's and walk in. Marcus almost bangs into Creda but she moves out of the way and quickly scampers off. That could mean only one thing. Marcus hurries into the room and sees Nathan cradling a bundle of clothes in his hand. His eyes glazed over. Lilian gives a slight smile, obviously tired and Marcus nods back in greeting.

"Is that—"

"Yes, my daughter."

"Daughter?" Marcus laughs. "You lost the bet Lilian," he says looking merrily at Lilian.

"I did, yes. I recollect so did you Marcus," She turns to peek a glance at Nathan. "Nate?"

"Katniss. We will name her Katniss," Lilian nods, her own eyes watering up.

"Katniss? As in katniss roots?"

"Yeah," Nathan looks up for the first time since the child, "That was the only thing we survived on a couple of days in the starting days of our marriage. That's the only thing she would eat from the woods and not get sick."

Gale yawns and lays his head on Marcus' shoulder.

"We better go," Hazelle quips and takes Gale in her arms. "He hardly ever sleeps," she smiles, cradling her son for a while.

"What about the money?" Nathan speaks up.

"Well, we didn't use it so return it back?"

"Still, they did help us when we needed it. Had the decency too. I think I should give something more in return."

"Give him the money with interest," Marcus jokes and receives a dirty look from everyone including his wife. "I was just joking." He mumbles. "Or you could give him those strawberries by the bush on the edge of the fence. Mariot did say Madge likes Strawberries."

"I could do that."

"Madge?" Hazelle raises her eyebrow.

"Mayor's Daughter."

"Thanks. I will take it to him tomorrow."

"Anyways, we gotta go. Goodnight, Nathan, Lily," Hazelle nods and the Hawthornes make their way out of the house.

"Woods."

"Did you say something?" Marcus turns around and meets the confused gaze of Nathan.

"No."

"No, you just said woods."

"I didn't say anything Marc," Nathan shakes his head furiously.

"Oh yeah, so now I am hearing things?"

"Woods."

"Oh my god," Hazelle gasp as all the people in that small household turn towards baby Gale yawing widely.

"Did _he _just say woods?" Marcus beams with euphoria as everyone crowds.

"_YES!_ Oh my god Marcus, he just said his first word!" Hazelle screams in joy as they coax Gale to say it once again.

"Say 'Woods' son, say 'woods'," Marcus takes Gale in his own hands and holds him at an arm's length. Gale gives a big yawn and drops down on Marcus immediately uttering gibberish much to Marcus and Hazelle's disappointment. "Never mind. He just said his first word!"

"Shut it Marcus, you will wake him up," Hazelle scolds, but a smile gracing her own features. They walk back home, not in the mood to sleep just yet but having to because if they don't sleep now then they won't ever get to. Courtesy of Gale Hawthorne.

* * *

**A/N:- I always wondered who carried out Mrs. Everdeen's delivery. Or how Katniss came to deliver strawberries to the Mayor. Or how was Mrs. Everdeen's marriage carried why Katniss named after roots. Or what was Gale's first word.**

**This is how I thought it came to existence. All of this.**


End file.
